1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental articulators generally; more particularly, to an improved three element plastic articulator which removably mounts and remounts plaster casts and models on grid means located within top and bottom cup members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of dental articulators in use today are made of metal. Such metal articulators are relatively expensive. While less expensive plastic articulators are available, they are usually copied from their metal counterparts and lack the required rigidity, stability and precision necessary to successfully mount and/or remount dental casts or models. Consequently plastic articulators have not been accepted by the profession or trade.
In addition, dental articulators presently known and available usually mount the dental casts on a manually grooved plaster base carried by the articulator. Since the groove position and size varies, the dental cast is not interchangeable with another articulator. Unless a dentist has made arrangements for obtaining from the dental laboratory the particular dental articulator on which the artificial prosthesis was designed, he is unable to check the accuracy of the finished prosthetic device he received until he has placed it in the patient's mouth.
Because the articulators are constantly sent between the dentist's office and the dental laboratory, they are subject to physical abuses which may render them prematurely unusable.